masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weapon Mods
Page Name Should this page not be named "Weapon Mods"? :Maybe but most of them upgrade the weapon's performance in some fashion. --Go Bruins! 20:50, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :That's not a bad idea. They've been referred to as 'upgrades', but the important thing, I think, is that in the UI where you choose and assign them, they're called "Weapon Mods".JakePT 21:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Disagree. These are clearly only upgrades, in the way that their effect is only positive, and not "ups with downs" like in ME1. If it's for consistency, go ahead I guess?--Nukle0n 21:21, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah thinking about it I don't think it should be renamed. They're technically mods but the overall system is a mix of the systems from the first two games. Both of which called their system "Weapon Upgrades/Weapon Upgrades (Mass Effect 2)" They do "modify" the guns but they enhance the performance. EDIT: looking at it, the one for Mass Effect 2 has been deleted and merged into Upgrade Guide--Go Bruins! 21:26, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : +1 for rename. The in-game name is "weapon Mods" Bravenu3 17:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Upgrade percentage Is it worth using damage upgrades on low-damage weapons, accuracy upgrades on inaccurate weapons, etc (SMGs, for example)? The green extension bars on the statistics look small, and it isn't clear that there's an advantage in using these upgrades. Also, does armor-penetrating upgrade stack with armor-piercing ammo? -It's certainly worth additional damage, since it's a percentage improvement. Assuming you don't miss, it simply makes that weapon perform x% better regardless of how low the damage is. Obviously, high-damage weapons benefit from the one-shot kill possibility, but it's always a viable choice. It also makes the weapon more ammo-efficient. Accuracy is a tougher call. I'd take it case-by-case and test your preferred weapon on the range, since you can compare side-by-side targets with or without the mod attached. AP mods definitely appear to stack with AP ammo and even further with weapons that come standard with it (Javelin/Widow/Black widow) though without proper testing i could not say for sure the overall effectiveness, i did, however get 3 guardians with one shot like this once! Corvette3 12:05, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Upgrades (not Mods) discoverable? There's a console in ME3 armory, where you can purchase upgrades/levels for weapons. Can these also be found during missions, like the mods? Bravenu3 17:52, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. Lancer1289 18:12, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Move Proposal Proposing move to Weapon Mods as in game they are referred to as Mods both in the UI where you apply them, and in tips that appear during loading. Not to mention that in ME3 Weapon Upgrades refers to something else entirely (the I - X progression). JakePT 11:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I agree. However, if one searches "Weapon Mods" they are currently redirected to this page. Therefore, I believe that we should just rename the page. --Delta1138 SnooPING AS usual I see 16:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC)